MLP Parodypasta: The Terror In The Basement
by MadamWriterGal
Summary: This is just a small parody of the creepypastas out there, using ponies as the main characters. I hope that you enjoy it.


MLP Parodypasta: The Terror In The Basement

Apple Bloom lay awake in her bed unable to sleep. She could hear a faint tapping noise echoing from somewhere beyond her bedroom wall. She also thought she heard the faint sound of old-timey music playing in the background. The tapping almost seemed to move to the rhythm of the music.

The clock hanging on her far bedroom wall seemed to tick in a dark, rhythmic, clunky way. The night grew darker as the moon was obscured by a set of grey clouds outside of her window. She winced as she watched a spider crawl out of a hole in one of her bedroom's baseboards and scurry off into an unknown location on the other side of her room.

The whole atmosphere was like something taken straight out of a classic horror film. Apple Bloom didn't want to think about the prospect of her house being haunted so she put her pillow over her head and tried to drown out the noise.

"There's…there's nothing out there. It's just my imagination." Apple Bloom said, trying her best to cover her ears with her pillow.

However, no matter how hard she tried, she could not block out the sound. It was almost like the music and the tapping were getting louder with each passing moment.

"I'm…I'm not afraid of you!" Apple Bloom called out into the darkness, removing the pillow from her head and facing in the direction she thought the sound was coming from.

At that moment a loud crashing sound boomed, startling her into a panicked frenzy. She launched herself between the sheets and thick patchwork blanket of her bed.

She stayed under the covers for a few moments, shaking, until she looked out of her bedroom window and saw a streak of lightning flash across the sky.

"Oh, it's just thunder."

She said, sighing a breath of relief.

She crawled out from underneath the covers and got up out of her bed.

"I can't just hide here forever. I've got to do something about this. But what?"

She strained her ears for a few moments, hoping to discover the direction the noise was coming from. The strange tapping noise returned as if on cue. "Tick, tick, tap, tap…" It sounded like it was somehow coming from every direction at once. Sometimes it sounded far away, and other times it sounded like it could be coming from next door.

Apple Bloom was growing tired of hearing it, whatever direction it was coming from. She stood in silence for a few moments, thinking long and hard about what she should do. At first she thought about waking up Applejack and letting her know what was going on. However, she decided against it since her sister probably wouldn't believe her unless she had solid proof that there was a ghost haunting their farmhouse.

Besides, she didn't want Applejack to think she was scared of the dark or other kid stuff like that. She had already worked so hard to prove that she was old enough to take care of things on her own.

After much thought, she finally decided that the best thing to do was to see what was making the noise. She summoned all of her courage and slowly crept to her bedroom door to listen for the direction the noise was coming from.

"Click, click, clack, clack," went the noise. "Click, click, click…" The noise trailed off momentarily and ended with a loud "CLACK". Apple Bloom picked up one of her baseball bats resting in a rack next to the door where she kept them when they were not in use.

She had joined the school little league with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle at the start of the new school semester. She wasn't very enthusiastic about joining the league at the time as she mainly joined to have more time to hang out with Scootaloo who was enrolled in many afterschool sports programs. However, standing at her door now, listening to the weird noise get louder and louder, she was grateful that she knew a thing or two about swinging a bat.

She listened for a while longer and determined that the sound was coming from the basement.

"Well that figures," she whispered, unimpressed at the potential ghost's lack of creativity. She crept toward the basement, making sure she had a tight grip on her baseball ball bat just in case the 'ghost' turned out to be something else.

She slowly turned the doorknob of the basement door and quietly made her way down the stairs. The music and tapping got louder and louder as she made her way to the bottom of the staircase.

"Tick, tick, tap tap," went the sound, accompanied by the old-timey music.

The music sounded like it was droning it out from an old record player. It clicked and sputtered as the record turned on the table and forced the music up through the megaphone.

When she reached the last step she dropped the baseball bat and screamed in terror. There before her was the most terrible thing she had ever seen in her life. It was Granny Smith in a glittery bikini and black leather lace up boots, practicing naughty burlesque dance moves to the old-timey music.

When Granny Smith took notice of Apple Bloom she stopped dancing and frowned. She placed her hands on her wrinkly bare hips and said, "You made me lose my concentration. Now I have to start the routine over. Go back to bed and let me practice in peace."

Apple Bloom nodded and ran up the basement stairs, leaving the baseball bat behind. She got under the covers of her bed and shivered at the horrors she had just observed. Never again would she go down into the basement on Wednesdays or Fridays, which she later learned were the nights that Granny Smith practiced her burlesque dance routines.

No matter how bad the music or loud the tapping noises, she buried himself deep inside of her covers and tried not to pay attention to it. For she was well aware of the terror that awaited her at the bottom of the basement stairs.


End file.
